Even Without A Voice I Can Hear You
by DemonsThatHide
Summary: After Maine is shot in the throat, Washington spends his time worrying about the freelancer who he would call his boyfriend...


**_Maine/Washington_**

* * *

"He will be fine Agent Washington." Ignoring the doctors the blonde haired Agent pulled his feet up onto the seat which was next to a hospital bed watching his partner who was asleep in the hospital bed. "Agent Washin—"  
"Say it however many times you like, I'm not leaving." Washington cut the doctor off not even looking over at him. "I don't care if you say he will be fine, he needs to wake up to be fine."  
"Agent Washington I insist you leav—" "Doctor don't bother." Hearing the voice of a fellow agent, Washington looked over to see North had walked into the room and was looking at Maine. "David wont bother him I can assure you." "That's not the problem here."  
"Why don't you explain it to me then?" David watched North put his hand on the doctors shoulder and lead him out of the room.  
The blonde sighed in relief looking back at Maine before reaching over and gently taking one of Maine's hands in his. "Come on big guy… You're okay yeah?" He asked him but when the young freelancer got no answer in return he sighed and looked down.  
"Well the doctor will leave you alone." Looking back at the door he saw North walk back in with a smile on his face. "Thanks Alex…" "There are a few rules though kid."  
Washington groaned. This wasn't going to be good. "…Which are…" "You can't be in here at night and when a doctor comes in to check on him they need you out." "But—" "Wash everyone knows you and Maine are together. Hell even the doctors do. That's why they need you out." "…Fine… Anything else mum?"  
"When he does wake up try not to get him to talk. They say he may not be even able to speak." At that Washington's eyes widen and he froze up. "Wash…?"  
"I-I…" His brain took a few moments to process that he may not hear the voice of Maine again, no more I love you's, or anything. Well. It wasn't often he vocally said it anyway.  
Since joining the program Washington had realised that Maine prefers to growl at responses and somehow Washington had gotten good at telling what he was saying even though sometimes it was hard.  
"David." Hearing North again David snapped back into reality to see North in front of him looking worried. "You back bud?"  
"Yeah… Yeah. Sorry." The blonde haired man sighed and looked away again only to hear North sigh as well. "I'll be back later. York wanted to talk about something and I promised I won't be late."  
"Good luck.." Washington really already know what York wanted to talk to the tall blonde about but bit his tongue in case it wasn't. Either way it wasn't he who should tell Alex anyway.

"Washington." Hearing a sigh Wash looked over to see North and York at the door. David didn't know how much time had past of him just watching Maine sleep nor did he care.  
He was just waiting for the one he loved to open his eyes so Washington could hug him. He needed right now, but not a hug from his sister; Carolina, not a hug from Mama North nor Mama Florida. He wanted a Maine hug. Strong and Protective.  
"What Alex…" "It's late. You should be in bed." Hearing North sigh he watched the man walked over and take his hand before pulling him up. "You know the rules and you know you need your sleep." "…I'm not tired."  
"Wash, you should no better not to talk to Mama North like that." "….That makes you papa York then…" Watching Daniel's face going slightly red was funny well under normal circumstances anyway. "Washington." Hearing the taller soldier sigh again, Washington looked away. "Fine…" Taking his hand back, he looked back at Maine one more time before he walked out and off towards his room.  
However so many thoughts roamed his head he failed to notice the moment he bumped into someone and stumbled back. "Wash. You are still up?" Hearing the voice of his sister Washington looked up to see Carolina. "Sorry Alice…" He looked away and sighed. "I'm on my way to bed now." "You were still visiting Maine huh?" Hearing his sister laugh a little he looked back and pouted. "Goodnight…"  
Walking past his red-headed sister he continued on his way to his room, once there closing and locking the door behind him. He didn't need anyone bursting into his room in the middle of the night.  
Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and pulled off his yellow and grey hoodie over draping it over the back of a chair and it was only a few moments before he was standing in the middle of his room in just some sweat pants.  
Running his hands through his hair he closed his eyes and let out an inaudible sigh. "I'm still not tired…" He muttered and knew he would get yelled at if he stepped even one foot out of his room.  
Walking into the bathroom he opened the cabinet only to hesitate when he grabbed out some sleeping pills. Staring at the unopened packet he could remember the last time he took any sort of these before he decided to get it over with.  
Splitting open one part of the small packet he threw the sleeping pill into his mouth before putting it back and turned on the sink, letting the water fill his hands until his hands were full and poured the water into his mouth to help him swallow the pill.  
Cringing slightly David shook his head before returning to his bedroom and curled up on his bed. It was comfortable but still not enough to help him sleep.  
Pulling the blankets up David nuzzled into his pillow and closed his eyes hoping the sleeping pill would make him drowsy.

David opened his blue eyes and looked over at the clock next to his bed which read midnight making him groan in annoyance. Three hours. That's all he got.  
Grumbling he got up and sighed. "I miss Maine…" He muttered before slowly sitting up and grabbing his hoodie off the chair he threw it on earlier and pulled it over his head.  
It was warm while the bed was cold. Usually Maine was there with him the two snuggling close to kept each other warm but. Again no Maine.  
Deciding he needed to see Maine he walked over and unlocked the door not caring if he got into trouble. Biting his lip the blonde haired man opened it as quiet as he could before tip-toeing outside and shut his door behind him.  
He slowly started to make his way towards the infirmary as quietly as he could. He didn't want anyone to know he was awake, especially Alex. If Alex knew he was up. He would be back in his room so fast he would have wished he had stayed there, however he managed to get there with no problems and walked inside to see Maine still asleep.  
Smiling slightly he walked over and sat back down in the seat he had spent all afternoon before gently grabbing Maine's hand again.  
He suddenly felt so calm and so happy and even with Maine asleep he felt safe, well not as safe as he did when he felt Main gently squeeze his hand and quickly opened his eyes (which he had closed upon taking Maine's hand) to see the green eyes of his boyfriend open and looking at him.  
"Maine…" He muttered tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"He-Hey Wash…" His voice sounded almost broken a lot more gruff and… well just different then it had when David last heard him.  
"M-Maine don't… You got shot in the throat, the doctors… They already said before you woke up its not a good idea to speak…"  
Maine sighed before he growled slightly and moved over before pulling Washington into his arms and Washington heard more growling from him.  
"I couldn't sleep… I even took a god damn sleeping pill because North and Florida would have killed if they found out I was up all night…"  
More growling.  
"…I know…Just.." Washington sighed before rolling over and nuzzling into Maine's chest. "Don't worry me…"  
Softer growling was heard this time and David smiled slightly although his face was slightly pink from the blush that was appeared.  
"It's okay… Just… Get some sleep… I don't want to be the reason you have to be in the infirmary longer Maine… You aren't meant to be talking…" Growl. "Growling is talking here…"  
Growl.  
"Thank you… and Maine I love you…"  
Growl. Growl.

-End-


End file.
